Stefan Jakobsan
Classification: A Personality: With an uplifting and optimistic personality, Stefan always strives to be the best at what he does, no matter the cost in the final run. His confidence soars over him as he retains the ability to retreat into the shadows or flee through time. He’s a hardheaded genius fueled by his own success; the boy isn’t one to back down from a challenge, odds with or against him. He always seeks out to do what he feels is right, even if it doesn’t meet that of society. He is often found speaking with past versions of himself rather than other people, likely to reconcile anything he may have overlooked or had mistaken. Appearance: Standing at 5’7, Stefan is a fifteen year old student attending Yōkai Academy with messy black hair, often strewn around by hand to meet his appeal. His attire is usually a pair of blue jeans with a grey t-shirt, an armband on each wrist to allow for comfort in transformation. He typically wears this attire anywhere but school, where he strictly wears his uniform. ' ' His Chronoform further adds to his strewn hair, changing his eyes to a ruby red and his ears to that of elven nature. His attire swaps into a pair of tucked-in, black baggy pants with a connected, tight black top; a red and white split cape is attached to a partial jacket along with his dark red combat boots. Stefan’s hands gain two gauntlets on them, embroidered with several different symbols and gauges along with designed cuffs on the jacket. ' ' His Ecliptic Form draws him to an attire of blackness, suiting with long dress pants, shoes, and top; it’s all covered by a long black coat, buttoned across the front and loose along the back. A scarf wraps around his neck, covering his nose and mouth loosely. Stefan’s eyes go pure white along with his hair drifting back in direction; his body emanates black smoke from it while in this form. ' ' His Trance Form leaves him in a white button-down and blue jeans, accompanied by brown slackers. Stefan’s hair reaches a frozen state, forever holding itself frilled up on his head, no matter what happens to it. His body will glow a light chromatic aura, along with his irises constantly shifting color. ' ' His True Form plunges him into a black high-guard uniform of the angels, black angel wings sprouting from his back. His arms have blades attached to the outer forearm, bound by a blood bond with the user. His eyes sink into one eye purely white while the other is purely black; the gauntlets from his Chronoform reappear on his hands, one glowing blue while the other puffs black smog. Skill: Academics: Gym: 8/10 Cooking: 3/10 Art: 6/10 Math: 11/10 Music: 5/10 Language Arts:8/10 Foreign Language (English): 9/10 Combat: Human Form: Hand to Hand: 3/10 Blunt Weaponry: 7/10 Bladed Weaponry: 2/10 Ranged Weaponry: 5/10 Thrown Weaponry: 4/10 Magic Arts: 7/10 Chronoform: Hand to Hand: 4/10 Blunt Weaponry: 9/10 Bladed Weaponry: 3/10 Ranged Weaponry: 2/10 Thrown Weaponry: 3/10 Magic Arts: 11/10 Ecliptic Form: Hand to Hand: 9/10 Blunt Weaponry: 4/10 Bladed Weaponry: 1/10 Ranged Weaponry: 10/10 Thrown Weaponry: 2/10 Magic Arts: 8/10 Trance Form: Hand to Hand: 1/10 Blunt Weaponry: 9/10 Bladed Weaponry: 4/10 Ranged Weaponry: 3/10 Thrown Weaponry: 4/10 Magic Arts: 10/10 True Form: Hand to Hand: 7/10 Blunt Weaponry: 4/10 Bladed Weaponry: 9/10 Ranged Weaponry: 7/10 Thrown Weaponry: 3/10 Magic Arts: 15/10 Misc: Leadership: 6/10 Crafting: 12/10 Social: 5/10 Backstory: A child born into a forbidden relation between his parents, Ferdinand and Elise Jakobsan: angel and demon, Stefan had always been shown as an outcast to that of the royal guard his father so dearly loved. His profession could be of the same, however his impure breed denied him his sole chance at doing so, as demons were seen as untrustworthy and corrupted beings in the eyes of the angels. His aligned plan had shattered, leaving him with nothing but his family and their home library, a seemingly infinite chasm of knowledge flooding with the books of the greatest philosophers. The boy’s childhood had been devoted to this, spending countless hours of his days in this maze of a structure. Often becoming lost within the library, Stefan was assumed with two escorts to prevent such from happening to him. However, his ever expanding curiosity led to his own ideas and inspirations: Z-Tempus manipulation. The use of time and space in terms of controlling how it functions around you, even for a brief moment, had been unheard of outside of godhood. Stefan saw this as his opportunity to prove that he was capable of being a royalist, capable of being an angel and a demon in purity. Starting at age seven, his time had been sworn to discovering and creating his own way of time warping to use at his disposal; a breakthrough was all he could desire from this, becoming his life obsession in a matter of months. Three years had passed, Stefan reaching the age of ten with no avail on his studies. Every blueprint he wrote had some flaw to it and every idea was shut out by the single idea of containing time. How could one obtain time in a bottle? It wasn’t a solid state of matter, nor was it any sort of gas or expansion. It was just a constant created by man to keep track of the world, right? This is where everything fell apart for him; there was no such thing as a source of raw time to harvest from. That is, until August 17th of 2011. ' ' Books strewn along the floors of the catacombs, littering the pathways in excessive piles themselves. Stefan had literally trapped himself inside through his constant work; he had no desire to leave a failure. He only wanted success for himself, yet none was on his side. One torn book filled with tattered and dampened pages rested on the shelf before him. It was the last of the section before he would be forced to move underground for more resources. The result of the discovery would change his outlook eternally. ' ' The Great Celtic Philosopher Caratacos had attempted something of a similar nature, yet it failed on a similar flaw Stefan had: capturing it. Caratacos, however, attempted the creating of a generator that accelerated rapidly at speeds piercing the sound barrier one hundred times over, effectively slowing down the time within the container. Alas, it had all backfired when the device shattered and froze the man in time himself along with his abode; his belongings and research were only recovered through cryofreezing and careful manipulation of the items. The philosopher himself had been eclipsed eternally, unfortunately, due to cryofreezing potentially causing a snapping effect on the contents inside. ' ' Stefan took careful note of the speeds used in the calculations: '''299,792,458 m/s in a frame structure of four inches by two inches. Nanotechnology had been in effect, making the parts undergo severe strain during the process, assuming the reason of the glass being fragile to the constantly building pressure within. That was the fatal flaw; not the speed used or the proper materials, nothing to do with the method attempted either. The containment was not reinforced properly, resulting in product failure and a minor catastrophic-level event.' ' ' '''Stefan began to design out the new device, constantly sketching and tossing off blueprints as if nothing. He had to be exact with the calculations in order to provide maximum efficiency for the Z-Tempus.Two more years would pass before he conclusively decided on his final creation: a seven by three and a third inch containment field reinforced by steel gauntlets as a framework. Connecting the Z-Micro to the grid aligned within the circuitry of the metal would allow for the external usage of the energy. And so, his invention had just begun to unfold into full scale, promptly demanding his father acquired the parts needed for the task.' ' ' At last, the moment of truth stood before him: assembly and field testing. Everything had to be perfect for anything to be properly accomplished. Finalized blueprints hung on the wall ahead of his workbench, tools scattered along the table and hardware lying along the floors aside it. Each cut and screw of each material was measured to the millimeter, keeping everything as close to exact as physically possible. Several mistakes were made, resulting in tossed parts and new pieces being rebuilt; the process took another six months before he could declare it finished. ' ' Sweat and anxiety flooded his being as the product rested, elevated before him on a makeshift stand. It was the moment of truth, was he truly the failure that he was made out to be by others? His hand would squirm around to the rear of the glove, slipping his hand inside and taking hold of the bar within, pressing down on the restraint lock; the glove would tighten around his arm within, fitting exactly along his body. Raising his left arm, Stefan pressed in several different test functions to assure all parts operated correctly; a successful outcome led to his next concern: powering it on. The boy’s finger slipped over the manual start, pressing down gently as the glove began to whir around his hand. The device on the outer end of the glove sparked to life with a blue glow, a faint buzz heard from the device. ' ' A few seconds would pass, turning into minutes as he waited worriedly. Nothing had exploded quite yet, leaving him with a faint feeling of success. One deep breath was the only preparation he had before pressing in more functions, a blue light blaring around him as he felt his body going in full reverse. Ten seconds ago… He had been waiting just like this. Nothing felt different, he just remembered he used the gauntlet. Stefan’s eyes welled with tears of joy; his life work had succeeded! ' ' From this point on, he would gain the appeal of his family, colleages at Yōkai , and the head angels who doubted him. His life turned a new leaf once he began attending the academy his freshman year, Stefan was known as a mad inventor among his close friends. Rumors held that it was all fake from his, however it was quickly silenced with this proof. During his engineering course of the first year, his year-long project was to create another gauntlet, but using the power of the darkness to fuel a shadow-imbued weapon instead. Simply adding in several sonic emitters and micro-collectors, the device would turn out just as magnificent as the Z-Micro would, only major difference being the source of power and the output of it. His request to the council of angels was reconsidered after hearing of the second approval, deeming him as a royal guardian of ambassadors and inhabitants of the human world, currently assigned to a fallen angel of Yōkai Academy; he would since then be known as the Hand of the Gods among codespeak between the dimensions. Powers: Chrono Manipulation: Gauntlet of Reminiscence Stefan maintains the ability to shift time at his whim using this gauntlet; up to five seconds of time could be rewound around him when using the sealed Z-tempus-industria within the chronodrive. It also allows him to rewind himself alone for up to ten seconds before having to recharge; each recharge period is one minute. It can also be used to recall on any time throughout Stefan’s life after the point of the gauntlet’s creation, and it is able to be combined with his shadow manipulation. Shadow Manipulation: Gauntlet of Indelibility Stefan attained the ability to conjure and control shadows to his whim, often combining it with his gauntlet to call upon past versions of himself to aid in his research or fight for him. The clones retain all of his memories of the current era and before, appearing as he did in the viewed memory. These clones all have the ability to fire off bolts of arcane energy at enemies or structures; certain types of arcane energy can be infused with different drives of Z-tempus-industria to create different effects, such as freezing time or rewinding a specific target up to five seconds per hit. Alone, the shadow gauntlet can be used to fire off several streams of arcane bolts and the ability to travel using the shadows, even being able to drag things into a separate and isolated dimension. Category:Student